


Jelly n Jam

by Phxsma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, james madison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxsma/pseuds/Phxsma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix angry jam making gays with Aaron Burr being a bitch? Jamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly n Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this: This was a joke between a friend and I that got carried away. I, sadly, know nothing about jam or Jamilton. However, I hope you at least get a laugh out of this.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, WE MAKE JAM, NOT JELLY. IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND THIS THEN LEAVE MY SHOP!” Alexander shouts at another customer. 

The woman glared, turns on her heels, and marches out the shop. Thomas knows he probably should've stepped in, considering this is the fourth customer they've lost today due to Alexander’s outburst, but he was just too tired. Instead, he went up to Alex, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He could feel some of the tension slip away. 

Thomas let go, and spun Alex around. “Listen, as much as it annoys you, people are gonna mix up jelly and jam. The thing is, you can yell at everyone that makes the mistake. If you do that then we might as well close down.”

“I can't stand these ignorant people marching into MY SHOP and demanding MY PRODUCTS WI-”

Thomas put his hand over Alex’s mouth. He was not in the mood for one of Alex’s four hour rants. 

“Either you relax, or you sit in the back.”

Alex glared over Thomas’s hand, then bit him. “ALEX WHAT THE HELL!”

“YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME!”

“I'd hate to interrupt the marriage bickering, but we do have customer,” Lafayette said from behind them. “I'll be working the counter. Alex can take my spot.”  
•••••  
Thomas and Alex didn't say a word on their usual walk home. Alex was still annoyed that he had to sort the jams in freezer. Thomas was too tired to deal with Alex. 

Thomas was ranting about Alex to James when they passed a new shop. Thomas felt the heat rise in his face as he read the name. Burr and Madison Jelly. He could've thrown his phone into the shop’s display case he was so pissed. 

“Jeffy?” Alex said when he noticed Thomas stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Look at that fucking shop.”

Even with the dim streetlights, Thomas could see Alexander’s face turn red. Alex had always hated Aaron, and now that he had a jelly shop close to their jam shop, Alex could murder him with no regrets. Alex ran back to their apartment.  
•••••  
“This is the worst idea you two have had since deciding to date,” Lafayette said after hearing their plan. 

Alex sighed. “Listen, it'll just be an hour at most. You've covered for us for an entire day.”

“That's not the issue. The issue is that they could sue you two. Then Hercules and I have to run this place for who knows how long.”

“Okay no one is going to get sued,” Thomas responded. 

“Whatever. Just tell the police I had nothing to do with this stupid plan when you get charged with assault.”  
•••••  
“Next!” James shouts over his shoulder, not seeing Thomas and Alex. When he turns to see them, he looks like he's going to collapse.

“Thomas! Hey buddy. Nice to, uh, see you. And Alex of course! How are you guys?” James says, becoming paler with each word. 

“Listen Madison we aren't here for your shit-”  
“ALEX MEANS, you know we run a jam shop, so what is this?” 

Aaron steps out from the back, a smirk growing on his face as he glares at Alex. 

“You’ve messed up A-Aron,” Alex spits at Aaron, making everyone snicker except for Burr. 

“If you came here to insult my name, then you have wasted your time. I'm honestly surprised you and your boy-toy couldn't find something more insulting, but maybe you aren't as smart as you make yourself out to be.” 

“Listen here Burr, you stole our idea. Thomas and I have had a jam shop in this area for three years, and now you and Marryson just pop out of  
nowhere with a jelly shop! That's disgusting that YOU can't come up with an original idea.” 

“Guys,” Madison interrupts,” can we please do this at another time? We have a shop and so do you. Let's maybe, talk about this over a dinner or something?”

“Actually that's not a bad idea,” Thomas replies. “How about you and I talk about details?” 

Thomas and James step off to the side, leaving Alex and Aaron by themselves. 

“This isn't over, Butt.”

“Could you please be mature like your boyfriend?”

“Hell no.”


End file.
